Warriors ChatSpace
'-YOU HAVE JOINED THE CHAT-' '-GrayStripeSupreme22 has joined the chat-' '-SandyBaby has joined the chat-' SandyBaby: 'Wassup fire boi? '''Firestargotswag: '''um nothing '''GrayStripeSupreme22: '''whats ur favorite food firstar? '''Firestargotswag: '''No dont D0 it pleas dont '''GrayStripeSupreme22: '''IM GONNA DO OT '''Firestargotswag: '''noooooo '''GrayStripeSupreme22: '''WAFFLES '-Firestargotswag has left the chat-''' '-GrayStripeSupreme22 has added Firestargotswag to the chat-' 'SandyBaby: '''FIRESTAR BABY WHY U LEAVE THE CHAT I NEEDDDDDD YOU '''Firestargotswag: '''and i need you' '''SandyBaby: '''IM GLAD TO HEAR THAT HONUEY '''Firestargotswag: '''right because who else will pay the bills? '''SandyBaby: -_-' '''Firestargotswag: AND GRAYSTRIPE I HATE WAFFLES DONT EVEN MENTION IT YOU FLEABAG GrayStripeSupreme22: aww that makes me sad Firestargotswag: i dont acshally care about your feelings sooooooo GrayStripeSupreme22: ;_; SandyBaby: firey im at a meeting with a client r u asleep already? did u put the leftover mice in the fridge? ''' Firestargotswag: yes of course im asleep' '''SandyBaby: ohhh ok honey' Firestargotswag: OF COURSE IM NOT ASLEEP YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD I BE TEXTING YOU? SandyBaby: OH SO YOU DONT LOVE ME? Firestargotswag: YES BUT I CANT TEXT YOU IN MY SLEEP' '''SandyBaby: WELL THEN DONT SLEEP' Firestargotswag: right ur so fat u take up all the nest space so of course i cant sleep '-SandyBaby has left the chat-' GrayStripeSupreme22: someone is mad... Firestargotswag: i roasted her she got burrrrrrrrnnnnnnnned GrayStripeSupreme22: um...fire? Firestargotswag:................yes? GrayStripeSupreme22: no one says swag anymore.' '''Firestargotswag: D: GrayStripeSupreme22: BURRRRNNEDDD GET REKT' '-Cloudtailplayboy has joined the chat-' Firestargotswag: OH WOW CLOUDTAIL MY OWN NEPHEW THINKS HES A PLAYBOY Cloudtailplayboy: .....'''whos your nephew? '''Firestargotswag: r u just being an idiot or are you denying any relation to me? '-Hollylit0000 has joined the chat-' Hollylit0000: Nah hes just an idiot '-Jayfetetr has joined the chat-' Jayfetetr: really hollyleaf? Hollylit? Firestargotswag: I NO RIGHT I TOLD HER NOT TO USE THAT AS A NICKNAME GrayStripeSupreme22: hehehhehe Hollylit0000: WELL NO ONE SAYS SWAG YOU OLD MAN FIRESTAR Jayfetetr: AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE Firestargotswag: MY NICKNAME IS BETTER THAN YOURS AT LEAST, YOUNG LADY! Hollylit0000: HOW CAN JAYFEATHER EVEN TYPE HERE HE IS BLIND' '''Jayfetetr: YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BE MEAN TO DISABLED PEOPLE HOLLYFEEF! GrayStripeSupreme22: rip' Hollylit0000: hollyfeef? wut? Firestargotswag: welp '-XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX has joined the chat-' XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX: hahaha look at the lil babies fighting Firestargotswag: IM NOT A BABY Jayfetetr: HEY GUESS WHAT HOLLYFEEF GRAMPY FIRESTAR FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE OLDER THAN HIM Hollylit0000: Hollyfeef? Hollylit0000: but true GrayStripeSupreme22: should i dye my hair with highlighter or nah... '-Cinderbabe has joined the chat- ' Cinderbabe: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU GRAYSTRIP GO FART YOURSELF GrayStripeSupreme22: .....wuttttt XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX: IM NOT THAT OLD IF ANYTING FIRESTAR IS OLDER THAN ME Firestargotswag: WHEN I JOINED THE CLAN BACK IN 1492 YOU WERE ALREDY A WARIOR AND I WAS STILL AN APPRENTIS WHAT IS WROMG WIT U XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA LIL BABY GrayStripeSupreme22: DONT DYE YOUR FUR WITH HIGHLIGHTER IT SMELLS LIKE SILVERSTREAM WHEN SHE FARTED '-SilverIsMyColor28 has joined the chat-' SilverIsMyColor28: EXKYUZE ME????? Firestargotswag: OH WOW TIGER FIRST YOU TEASE ME FOR BEING OLD NOW YOU TEASE ME FOR BEING A BABY? I HAVE A BEARD. IM NOT A BABY, BECAUSE I CAN TUCK MYSELF IN AT NIGHT BY MYSELF! XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX: HAHAHA UR A BIG BOI Hollylit0000: things just got disturbing GrayStripeSupreme22: SILVERSTREAM UHHH I WAS JUST KIDDING I MEANT SLITHERSTEAM! Jayfetetr: right tho SilverIsMyColor28: oH SO NOW YOUR CHEATING ON ME? Cinderbabe: lol im just reading this and laughing annnnnnnnddddddd crying because im crippled and no one loves me -__-''' '''GrayStripeSupreme: I LOVE YOU CINDER SilverIsMyColor28: OH NOW YOUR DOUBLE CHEATING ON ME???? Firestargotswag: OH YAH WELL TIGERTSTRAR YOUR A BIG LOSER BECAUSE GOLDENFLOWER CHEATED ON U. WANNA KNOW WHO SHE CHEATED ON U WITH? SHE CHEATED ON U WITH ME! THATS RIGHT! WE HUNG OUT AT A PARTY! WE EVEN HAVE OUR OWN KITS! THAT YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ABOUT! SO YOUR A BIG STUPUD DUMMY BABY BUTTHEAD! '-SandyBaby has joined the chat-' SandyBaby: FIRESTAR WHAT IS WRONG WITH U I JUST BOUGHT U A HUGE BIRD FOR U TO EAT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? '-LionWarrior1234 has joined the chat-' LionWarrior: ohhhhh busted Firestargotswag: To be fair i did not know about the bird '-XxTigerClawzSHadowBoixX has left the chat to go cry in his closet-' Hollylit0000: what even happened to Cloudtail lol SilverIsMyColor28: SANDY LETS GO TO DISNEYLAND WITHOUT OUR MATES, BECAUSE WE WERE CHEATED ON! Jayfetetr: AFK probably SandyBaby: YASSS ILL BUY THE TICKETS '-SandyBaby has left the chat-' '-SilverIsMyColor28 has left the chat-' MORE COMING SOON LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL